The present invention relates to ostomy appliances and more particularly to an insert attachable to an ostomy coupling so as to provide it with a convex curvature.
Various kinds of ostomy devices are known in the art. A two piece ostomy device typically includes a faceplate having two sides with an adhesive dressing on one side that adheres to the peristomal area of the patient's skin and a pouch which is removably affixed to the opposite side of the faceplate. When a coupling system is employed with a two piece ostomy device, a first coupling member in the form of a plastic ring surrounds an opening in the faceplate which receives the stoma. A second coupling member, also in the form of a plastic ring, is bonded to the ostomy bag around the inlet opening. The first coupling is secured to the second coupling. This can be accomplished by providing the first coupling ring with a rib and the second coupling ring with a channel as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,366 issued Jul. 17, 1984 to Steer, et al. The rib of the first coupling is dimensioned so as to lodge within the channel of the second coupling ring.
A convex insert is particularly helpful in situations where the stoma does not sufficiently protrude beyond the abdominal skin surface or where the muscle surrounding the stoma lack rigidity. In these situations the flat surface of the faceplate does not provide a fluid tight and weight supporting seal. Also, it is considered desirable to cause a stoma that does not normally protrude to protrude into the ostomy appliance. In order to address these situations a faceplate with a convex curvature which is created by a convex insert is considered desirable. The convex insert is secured around the stoma so as to apply pressure against the patient's abdomen thereby causing the stoma to protrude.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,930 to ConvaTec discloses a convex insert that is designed for use with a coupling ring having an axially extending rib. The insert is securely lodged under the radially extending surface which partially defines the rigid sealing flange. The insert includes a convex annular body with an arcuate relatively non-deformable portion and a deformable circumferential portion. The deformable portion has an outer edge with a circumference normally slightly larger than the inner circumference of the sealing flange. The circumference of the deformable portion is temporarily reduced as the convex insert is inserted into the coupling ring. Once the insert is positioned under the flange surface, the circumference of the insert returns to its normal surface and the insert is securely seated. The convex insert disclosed in this patent cooperates with and is in contact with the axially extending rib of the coupling ring.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a convex insert system separate from the portions of the body side and pouch side couplings that join the couplings together.
It is a further objective of the present invention for the convex insert to form a circumferential seal with the coupling on which it is mounted.